


Bingo Challenge - Anger

by pure_ecstasy6



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 05:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pure_ecstasy6/pseuds/pure_ecstasy6
Summary: Thanks to archaicambience for the beta read on this all the way back in 2015!





	Bingo Challenge - Anger

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to archaicambience for the beta read on this all the way back in 2015!

~*~  
  
Andy walked up to the third floor where she could hear the girls yelling at each other.  
"I said in confidence to you that I was going to have those two items in my museum exhibit and you stole the idea from me!" Cassidy yelled.  
  
"Woah, what is going on here?" Andy asked, stopping inside the doorway to Caroline's room and saw the twins sitting on the double bed. "I can hear your raised voices from downstairs."  
  
"Caroline cheated off me so she could smugly get ahead and impress Ms. Normandy!" Cassidy said, continuing to speak. "I mentioned all of my ideas and now she's used them, and now I have to think of entirely new things which is going to set me back." Cassidy stood from the bed then and angrily grabbed her books. "You're a bitch!" she added before picking up a discarded shoe and threw it towards Caroline.  
  
"Hey, hey! There's no need for violence!" Andy said. "Let's sit down and we can figure out other ideas for your project. They'll be even better." she added. She was still new to the whole parenting step mom thing. She still didn’t' feel like she could set a punishment without Miranda's input.  
  
"I don't want your help!" Cassidy snapped, and pushed past Andy.  
  
Sighing Andy looked over to Caroline, crossing her arms. "You shouldn't have done that, Caroline, you should know better than to cheat." Andy spoke, continuing. "Cheating is totally unacceptable." she added as she itched her neck. "You need to have a serious think about what you've done and then I want you to sincerely apologise to Cassidy."  
  
"Fine." Caroline replied with a huff, not looking at Andy.  
  
"You will always explain to your Mom what you've done." Andy said.  
  
"You used to be fun!" Caroline snapped. "Now you're just like the rest of them."  
  
Andy simply decided to ignore those words knowing they weren't true and that both girls were experiencing lots of stress from loads of school work and also PMS.  
  
"Dinner will be ready in half an hour, and I expect your attitude to be different by the time your Mom gets home, she's going to be jet lagged and won't want to have to deal with all this." Andy said.  
  
"Whatever." Caroline muttered, waving Andy's words away and placing her head phones on.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I don't think I heard you correctly." Andy replied.  
  
Caroline huffed. "I'll be on my best behaviour."  
  
"Good." Andy replied before turning and leaving the room to continue working for her lover’s arrival.  
  
~*~  
  
 **Thirty Minutes Later.**  
  
They oven buzzed and Andy took out the glorious roast chicken. It was Thursday and every Thursday's in the townhouse was chicken night, a tradition she had brought when she moved in. She started to carve into the roast, but saw that it needed a little while longer in the oven, and so popped it back in.   
  
Andy looked up when she heard the sound of the front door opening and her heart raced as she saw her lover enter their home. "Hey beautiful!" she called out, putting the knife down and heading towards the front of the house. "Welcome home." she murmured as she put her arms around Miranda's neck, pressing her body into Miranda's, delighting when Miranda moaned softly in response.   
  
They spent a few moments longer near the door before Caroline and Cassidy came downstairs and Andy could see that her lover instantly felt the angry tension between the sisters.   
  
"Is everything alright?" Miranda asked her lover softly after the twins gave her a quick hug and welcomed her home, but the girls never looked at each other.  
  
"Homework drama." Andy responded with a sigh. "I've asked Caroline to explain what happened at dinner and hopefully you can deal with it better than I did."  
  
"I'm sure you did a fantastic job." Miranda replied, kissing her lovers cheek, knowing that Andrea was still finding her feet with the newfound responsibility of parenting two feisty teenagers. "Do I have time to take a shower?"  
  
"Plenty of time... the roast needs to be in the oven a little bit longer." Andy responded. "Feel like some company?" she questioned, and waggled her eyebrows.   
  
"Always." Miranda replied laughingly as she playfully slapped Andrea's divine arse, and followed her brunette beauty upstairs.  
  
FIN.


End file.
